Tell me about this Fable
by scarface101
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki always had a fascination with Fables and their stories. But what happens when he soon discovers Fables aren't as make believe as most think? Naruto x Harem. Bigby x Snow later. Crossover with the Wolf Among Us.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. Sorry I've been gone for so looooooong, I was staying with my grandparents for awhile and I had lost a lot of inspiration, but rest assured I'm still alive. This story came to me while watching Fluffyninjallama's walkthrough of The Wolf Among Us. He's thorough. And I'm also working on a Naruto/Soul Caliber story. I hope you enjoy this and thanks for your patience.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except my two Oc's.**

**Chapter one: Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary.**

Naruto Uzumaki was a curious boy, one thing he was always curious about…. was Fables; their stories and characters to be more exact. Even urban legends like 'Bloody Mary' or 'The Hookman' or even 'The Bogeyman' caught his attention.

This unnatural curiosity was sparked when the Matron at the orphanage he used to live in, before he was kicked out, kept saying things like 'The bogeyman takes naughty children'. At first he laughed such things off…. But his curiosity got the better of him so he would often sneak into a library, since he wasn't allowed, and would take books about various legends, myths, fairy tales, etc.

Currently he was reading about 'Bloody Mary' a spirit said to haunt mirrors if you repeat her name three times, though another book said five. Most versions of the legend says she'll kill you by scratching your eyes out, or gutting you with a knife, or tearing out your throat.

If she didn't kill you then you could ask her about your future, though one book said you could ask her anything within reason about yourself, since according to legend a mirror is a reflection of your true self, or an alternate version of yourself. Which is why it's bad luck to break a mirror since you'd be denying your 'true' self.

For a moment the young blonde considered trying to summon her, out of a partial wish to die and spare himself further torment from Konoha's inhabitants and the other part…. To see if the legend was true and maybe get Mary to answer a question.

And so we find Naruto in his apartment bathroom, which is dimly lit, he his taking several deep breaths to calm himself as he began chanting "Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary." He waited a few moments to see if it worked…. [Swish.] on instinct he ducked under a butcher cleaver that cut off a few strands of his hair.

"Awwwww. You weren't supposed to duck." A voice spoke in the darkness which was clearly female. The blonde boy flipped on the lights and saw a woman with blackish purple hair that had on orange-red streak on the front.

"Who're you?" He asked in panic wondering if this was another villager out to kill the 'demon brat' as he heard many Civillians whisper.

She grinned almost maniacally as she answered "You called my name didn't you? 'Bloody Mary Bloody Mary'." At this he jaw-dropped realized he had actually called THE Bloody fucking Mary!

"Fuck me." He spoke to himself in shock causing her to laugh and say "Sorry midget, but you're too young for me." She swung the cleaver again but the blonde jumped over her and out the doorway to the living room.

As the 'spirit' walked out the bathroom while dragging the cleaver along the wall, creating a scraping sound she spoke "I'm curious. Why'd you call me? Friends at school dared you? You wanna prove to your parents that I'm real?" She paused a moment noticing the various books on Fables, legends and myths, making her smirk and continue speaking "You've done your fucking homework. But I bet you can guess what come next you little shit."

The whiskered teen gulped wondering how to handle this since he hadn't planned on her to ACTUALLY show up but for some reason he answered her without thinking "One reason….. is because I wanted to die, I guess."

She stopped dead in her tracks at that as she spoke "Whoa whoa whoa. You meant to fucking tell me you called me because you WANTED to fucking die?"

A curt "Yes." Was the response she received and… she began laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's a new one! Most times it's those prissy sleepover prom queens that call me because of a fucking dare or some shit like that! But YOU! YOU, called me because you WANTED to die. THAT IS THE MOST INCREDIBLE THING IN MY ENTIRE EXISTENCE!"

He gaped as she continued laughing wondering if he was the only one who summoned her because he sought after death. Suddenly his breath caught in his throat as he noticed she was standing over him with that cleaver at the ready "Quick question, if you wanted to die…. Why'd you duck?"

He gulped as the cleaver's blade gleamed before answering "Because I thought you were one of those shitty Civilians looking to kill the 'demon brat'." This statement caught her attention as she replied "Demon brat? The fuck are you talking about?"

She brought the cleaver close to his throat making him yelp out "I don't know! All my life since the time I was born people have called me that! And have tortured me in way's you can't imagine!"

Mary scoffed saying more to herself not that he knew "Pfft, try me. I can imagine pretty well." Without a second thought the blonde teen yanked off his shirt showing her various scars ranging from cuts and burns to bruises that haven't faded and a brand on his shoulder that was the kanji for 'demon'.

The black-orange haired woman tapped the handle on her cleaver a few times. On the outside she looked stoic and calm but inside she was thinking _'What the fuck did these people do to him?'_

The blonde put his shirt back on as he almost shouted, his voice sounding…. more angry than afraid. "All right, if you're gonna kill me get it over with already woman!"

She raised an eyebrow as she looked into his blue eyes, that were filled with despair and loneliness. But no fear, he was not afraid of her… his fear…. was living a life alone. Mary had developed a talent to sense the emotions of others by looking into their eyes since the old saying goes 'Eyes are windows to the soul' and she could easily tell if someone was lying or scared of her. Though in this case, there was no fear of her, no fear of death, just a fear to live alone for the rest of his life.

She tapped the cleaver's width on the side of her leg as she replied bluntly "Pass." Causing the blonde boy to Jaw-drop "EHHH?" He shouted in shock before asking "YOU AREN'T GONNA KILL ME?!"

The black-orange haired woman answered "Nah, you've caught my interest brat. Not many humans do." This confused him for a moment but then remembered about her laughing fit a few moments ago and that she said no one deliberately called her to get killed.

He didn't say anything but sighed instead, as he plopped down on the couch. Mary put down the cleaver and sat next to him asking "Sooooo, if you wanted to die why not do it yourself?"

the blonde's demeanor darkened as he answered "Tried. I jumped off a cliff, and survived. Tried cutting my wrists, they heal. No one will sell me anything so I couldn't by rope to hang myself. Tried drowning myself but some masked lady keeps reviving me, she's got purple hair and scolds me to stop doing that. Thought maybe something of the supernatural could do it. That's where you came in."

Her eyes softened ever so slightly, this boy was misery on two legs. "Where the hell are your parents brat?" he shrugged then bluntly replied "I'm an orphan."

An 'oh' was all he got from the killer Fable. After a few minutes Mary spoke again "Since I'm not gonna kill you, you can ask me a question."

He raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he asked "A Question?" Then he remembered from his books that if Bloody Mary didn't kill you, you could ask her a question about yourself, your future for instance, or "Who are my parents?" he asked. Feeling that as long as his parents remained a mystery then…. He had no clear identity.

"Stand in front of a mirror." Mary commanded, causing the blonde to get up from the couch and go back to the bathroom mirror when he looked at his reflection standing behind him were two people, a blonde haired man with blue eyes, and a redhead woman with violet eyes. Naruto instantly recognized the former as he yelped in shock "Minato Namikaze! The Yondaime Hokage!"

The Hokage and his wife vanished as Mary took their place in the mirror then spoke "That's them. The other was Kushina Uzumaki in case you didn't know."

The blonde noticed the surname and questioned more to himself "Uzumaki?" Mary stepped out the mirror as she replied "Yep. Sorry kid, you asked your question. I'm not obliged to answer you further….. buuuuuut if I let slip that there may or may not be a CERTAIN document in your leaders office then you can find out for yourself." The last part she mentioned feeling sympathy for the boy but it was also on a whim wondering if the boy would become more interesting.

"A Certain Document? What is it?" he asked trying to pry information from the mirror haunting spirit. She merely shrugged her shoulders and answered "Don't know what it is. Just that it exists, Not sure how I know either."

In a certain part of Naruto's body, a seal glowed ever so slightly.

The blonde merely shrugged as he said "Umm, thanks anyway. For telling me." Black-orange haired Fable's face twisted into a strange smile that seemed almost grateful. "Don't mention it. Maybe I'll see ya around. On second thought I WILL. Here." She tossed him a hand mirror then continued "You know how to call me."

And when he blinked… she was gone.

**Elsewhere a few minutes later.**

"Mmm, felt good to stretch my legs." Mary spoke still intrigued by the boy she just met, though her short musing was quickly broken by a gruff voice that spoke "Mary. You're violating your parole." She turned around seeing the Sheriff of the now relocated Fabletown, Bigby Wolf AKA the Big Bad Wolf. Who was also her parole officer.

"C'mon! Cut me a break. I was summoned okay? It's not like I left by choice." She partially lied, since she could ignore summonings….. if she felt like it. Not that he needed to know anyway.

Bigby took a drag from his cigarette, though he didn't know the brand it was the closest to his old Huff 'N Puffs from New York. "Don't forget, it's partially your fault we had to move from New York and cross to this new dimension since the Crooked Man fiasco. And you are on very thin ice with EVERY. SINGLE. FABLE." He spoke with added and forced emphasis.

Bloody Mary just shrugged, not bothering to answer. Since she was arrested she had been forced into those god-awful counseling sessions to help 'heal her inane mind' as that Swineheart guy eloquently put it. Currently she was on parole, and allowed a little freedom. Keyword 'little'.

Bigby and Snow were keeping her on a VERY short leash, and always kept an eye on her.

"You kill whoever summoned you?" The Sheriff asked bluntly expecting she did but instead "Not this time Bigby."

His cigarette fell from his mouth as he was surprised by this, then she continued "And no. I didn't tell him 'bout New Fabletown, or us. Just answered his question then left. Okay?" all Bigby could do was nod since she hadn't done anything truly illegal. This time.

Without another word she went back into the apartment complex that was dubbed New Fabletown by it's residents. It was significantly larger than the previous and therefore more Fables could stay there, making the community somewhat tighter. Of course there was a 'Farm' for non-human Fables that couldn't afford Glamours. The magic charm that made non-human Fables appear human.

After walking up the steps to floor two, Mary opened her apartment, which was probably more crappy than Bigby's old one. Since the Crooked Man, Bigby earned a lot more respect and was given a nicer apartment along with the trust of fellow Fables.

Bloody Mary opened up her fridge and whispered to herself "Fuck! Last beer. Gotta get more." She took the last beer bottle slamming the refrigerator door. Alcohol was pretty much her only friend these days, she was never a good 'people person' to begin with, plus it didn't help when most of Fable society was expecting her to go on a 'Fucking Psycho killing spree' as Mr. Toad once put it.

Little by little, she sipped and drank her last beer. Thinking about her punishment, it involved jail-time, counseling, therapy, and lots of political bullshit. She sighed then remembered that boy she met earlier, there was something about him that caught her attention…. Plus she wondered _'Why do these people treat him like crap and then some?'_

**End chapter one.**

**A/N: Sorry it was short. But this is a prologue for a reason. And sorry for making you wait. My muse is a fickle bitch you see. Anyway, again sorry for the shortness, will try and make next chapter longer. Hope you enjoy and please leave reviews. Thanks for your patience and May God Bless America.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. Since the last chapter was fairly successful I decided to make another. Possibly a third depending on how many reviews I get. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Oc's.**

**Chapter two: Discovery.**

Naruto was sitting in class half-listening to another boring lecture that he's heard eight to ten times, maybe more. His mind was more focused on his unusual meeting with the legendary and infamous Bloody Mary, his current thought was _'If she exists, then what other legends and myths like her do too?'_ the traced a finger on the hand mirror given to him when he met the spirit a week ago.

To remind himself it was indeed real and not from a dream. He sighed, contemplating on summoning her again sometime, but wondered if he summoned her a second time would she kill him? He shivered at that thought since he decided to call it quits on suicide since he knew who his parents were… and had more questions because of that.

Why did they seal the Kyuubi in him, even though he's their son? What was the true significance of his surname 'Uzumaki'? Why was his heritage hidden from him? Why did Hiruzen, the Sandaime claim to not know who his parent's were? Surely he'd know the man who took his mantle.

All these questions and more haunted Naruto to no end, and now he wanted the answers more than ever, then he remembered Mary mentioning a 'certain document' in the Hokage office. Maybe it was a clue?

"NARUTO PAY ATTENTION!" shouted one Iruka Umino at the blonde teen, thinking he was ignoring his lecture.

"The Shodaime established Konoha with the help of the Uchiha's then brought in the other clans, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Aburame, etc." Spoke the whiskered teen offhandedly surprising everyone that he had actually listened.

"Oh. Okay, very good." The scarred Chunin mumbled in slight awe before returning to his lecture.

**Meanwhile.**

"Is this fucking necessary Dr. Shrink?" asked a certain black-orange haired Fable in annoyance to another therapy session.

"First, it's Dr. Swineheart. Second, it is." Spoke the resident Fable Doctor, as he pulled out Rorschach cards and showed one to Bloody Mary. She looked at said card for a moment then spoke bluntly "Dog. With it's head split open." The doctor said nothing expecting something grotesque for Mary to see in each card. He pulled out another one. "Crow nibbling on a corpse." She spoke.

Then he drew a third one, though instead of answering what she saw in it, she just stared, a somewhat startled expression on her face. She sputtered for a moment before mumbling "Bisected Goldilocks." At first the doctor was about to take her word for it since Mary and Goldilocks were close to mortal enemies, hell Snow White authorized a restraining order between the two. But there was something about that particular card that… threw off Bloody Mary.

He wrote down a few notes, but when he looked up she was already gone. "I hate how she makes such quick exits." The doctor mumbled in a frustrated tone since this wasn't the first time she cut a session short.

Outside marching down the halls Mary pulled out a cigarette and lit it, quickly taking a drag she muttered to herself "Why the fuck was that kid on the card? That Naruto brat?" she growled a bit in frustration and decided to find and observe the human that caught her intrigue the previous week. Luckily the hand-mirror she gave him had a tracker enchantment so she could find it.

With a smirk she went to the lobby, to find that sleepy guard Grimble asleep at the desk AGAIN! With a sigh she signed out and left New Fabletown to scope out the blonde teen.

**Sometime later at the Academy.**

Currently the students were now sparring, and Naruto was reading another book on Bloody Mary and her legends, he felt a tap on his shoulder, he slowly looked up and saw "BLOODY MARY!" he yelped in shock.

"Woah boy. I'm not gonna eat you." She spoke in a joking tone. The blonde teen panted a few times then half-shouted "Don't do that! I get jumpy when people sneak up on me!" she waved him off then picked up the book he dropped in his startled moment. "Candles, spinning around, saying 'I killed your baby', feh. All crap." She tossed the book to Naruto then leaned against a nearby tree.

Naruto gaped at her sudden appearance as he spoke "I didn't even summon you!" she scoffed as she lit another cigarette replying "Didn't have to. I can track the mirror I gave you. 'Sides you don't have to summon me on a dime, I can come and go at will if I feel like it."

He said nothing as he pocketed the book and asked "Why'd you say this book is crap?" she chuckled lightly in response then spoke "Because it's filled with Mundy mumbo jumbo. Candles is more occult and not at all needed though I kinda like the 'mysterious' part of it. Spinning around? Enough said, and the whole 'I killed your baby' shtick is crap. I NEVER had kids and I don't plan to."

His mouth opened and closed for a few moments then he noticed something she said "What's a 'Mundy'?" he asked in curiosity. Mary nearly swallowed her cigarette at that _'DAMN! HOW'D I MESS THAT UP?'_ she screamed in her mind in panic.

"Uhh, never mind that! It's not your concern." She muttered out, making the blonde teen more suspicious so he asked a different question "Are there others like you? Myth's and legends?" she gulped and tugged on the collar of her shirt as she sweated bullets. If she talked then she would be thrown on the chopping block, or worse into the Witching Well.

Luckily she was rescued by a man who she presumed to be a teacher call out "Naruto! You're up!" he glanced at her and whispered to her "We're not done." With that he grumpily stomped to the sparring circle.

Waiting the blonde teen for sparring was none other than the one he hated most, Sasuke Uchiha, mostly because Naruto felt that the Uchiha was getting more than he deserved at…. Everything. Sasuke was so smug, thought he was cool and that he deserved everything just for being an Uchiha, his dad being the Clan head, and because he was the last of his clan.

The blonde just grit his teeth and thought about how he would put Sasuke in his place. Used to be Naruto wanted to beat the Uchiha to impress his FORMER crush Sakura, then it became to impress the whole class, now it's just about beating down a smug brat.

Iruka gave the signal to start making the blonde charge at Sasuke, Naruto jumped over a sweep-kick sent by the 'Avenger' the tried to deliver a hook to the Emo, but since Sasuke trained from a younger age, he was faster, avoided the punch, grabbed Naruto's arm and pinned the blonde to the ground.

In the background Mary scoffed "That was weak." As Iruka called the match over, a little too soon for Naruto's tastes. Sasuke smirked as he went back to the crowd of students and spoke to the 'dead-last' without turning around "You should accept this loser. You'll always BE a loser. And I will always be number one."

The whiskered teen's eyes turned red for a split-second before speaking "Just wait Sasuke. Someday, someway you'll get what's coming to you. I swear it." The fan-girls and Sasuke all scoffed at that and ignored the blonde teen. As everyone headed back inside Mary approached and spoke "Damn, you were pretty much a pushover."

Naruto ignored her and got up dusting himself off muttering "Damn, Sasuke for being such a prick. And Damn Iruka-sensei for not helping me." The black-orange haired Fable heard is muttering but couldn't make out the words, but she shrugged and took another drag from her cigarette.

Without saying anything more and forgetting about Mary he went inside still upset at how he was beaten AGAIN. He trained hard, but it wasn't enough. The problem was he didn't have a particular fighting style to practice on or with, Sasuke had his clan Taijutsu, The blonde boy asked Iruka for some help on this point, but the scarred Chunin's words were 'Sorry Naruto, but I can't show favoritism'

To Naruto that was a load of BS, his definition of the term 'favoritism' was: Giving help to someone that doesn't need it. In short, Naruto DID need it but Iruka hasn't done ANYTHING to help. Be it academic, or physical training, and it pissed Naruto off BIG time.

His musings ended when he slipped into his seat and was going to have to sit through ANOTHER lecture. Sure learning your villages history was important but it had little to do about being a real Shinobi. Shinobi's are natural born killers, not philosophers, historians, and speechmakers.

Suddenly he felt a buzzing in his pocket, it was the hand-mirror. Thankfully he was at the top of the class in a corner, so he was able to discreetly pull out the mirror and flip it open. "Hey kid." Spoke a familiar voice, it didn't take long to figure it out as he whispered "Mary. Bloody Mary." His response was a soft chuckle signaling he got it right proven further as her face appeared on the mirror.

"Very good. So what's going on? Learning how to gut open and terrify your victims in interrogation?" she asked with a cruel smile. He nearly face-palmed but didn't to avoid causing a scene as he whispered to her "No. A history lesson."

Her face fell immediately as she spoke in a slightly shocked tone "Are you fucking serious?" a curt nod was the reply she received making her say "Excuse me a sec." he nodded then heard what sounded like a banging sound from the mirror, making him think she was likely beating her head on something.

When the banging stopped her face reappeared on the mirror's reflection as she spoke "Your academy sounds like shit." He could only nod in agreement. Quickly getting bored Mary spoke "Much as I'd fucking love to stick around and listen to a lecture I've got something more important to do. Get drunk." With that the mirror closed itself.

Unknown to the blonde, someone in his class was listening to the conversation.

**Late that afternoon.**

"Daaaaaaaaamn it. I hate the academy curriculum." Mumbled the blonde Uzumaki as he slowly made his way home, he thought he felt someone following him, but when he looked nothing was there. His instincts were screaming 'DANGER!' this was proven correct when he was stabbed from behind by an unknown assailant.

"Don't know why Mary's so interested in you, but doesn't matter to me." Spoke a female voice, though he couldn't see her face he saw blonde hair and a pair of glasses the figure walked away as she spoke "Finish him off and make it snappy."

"Right away!" Spoke a male voice this time, Naruto could see the Chunin jacket, two of them to be exact. Likely the 'thug-for-hire' type of Chunin that'll do true dirty work for quick cash. As they brandished their weapons the blonde noticed the hand-mirror fell out his pocket and landed open. Grinning he whispered "Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary."

"What's the demon brat mumbling about?" asked one Chunin to his partner who shrugged then… [squelch.] a cleaver was imbedded in one Chunin's skull, the other screamed and wet his pants as the newcomer cut open his throat.

"Fucking bastards thinking they're big-shots." Muttered Mary as she cleaned off her favorite cleaver, she continued "You okay kid?" she received no response so she asked again "Kid?" she looked down and noticed that he had passed out and was losing blood very, very quickly.

A Mundy hospital was too far so that left her with one option. "Fuck me now. Hope only get easy jail-time." She picked him up and took him… to New Fabletown.

**A few minutes later.**

Mary finally arrived at New Fabletown's entrance where a certain Sherriff was waiting "Mary, I'm done warning you about sneaking off and… who the hell is that?" He asked noticing the kid slung over her shoulder.

"Later. He needs treatment NOW!" The mirror haunting Fable spoke quickly. Bigby growled a bit, but nodded anyway motioning her to get in, after running past Grimble and running up a few flights of stairs Bigby kicked open the office door of Dr. Swineheart.

"DR. SHRINK! GET THE FUCK OUT HERE!" she shouted out, said Dr. appeared quickly, noticing the blonde boy that was quickly bleeding out. He motioned them into his ER room that was adjacent to his office and had them put Naruto on one of the beds due to lack of time.

Using a basic blood-testing enchantment he spoke "Mr. Wolf, this boy has lost a lot of blood. You need to donate yours so he'll survive." The Sherriff nodded and rolled up his sleeve as the doctor did his work, the Sherriff spoke "Mary, get Snow. Tell her what happened."

The Black-orange haired Fable could only nod, already predicting what was going to happen.

**Later.**

"YOU DID WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Screamed Snow White at the top of her lungs. Bigby and Mary were rubbing their ears at her scream the latter speaking "Uhh, care to scream any louder? I don't think you woke Briar Rose yet or say, all the other Mundy's around the block." The Sherriff chuckled at her joke, while Snow White looked absolutely livid.

"I don't care! You brought a goddamned Mundy into our very home! You realize if that he already knows about you right Mary? If he knows you're real then he'll likely question if other Fables exist! Unless he already asked you?"

The black-orange haired Fable snapped at Snow "He did! But I didn't say anything!" The SIC [Second In Command] of Fabletown slapped her forehead in frustration as she nearly shouted "That doesn't matter! We have to wipe his mind of all this and you!"

"Uhh, that's gonna be a problem." Muttered the Chain smoking Sherriff. Both female Fables turned to the Sherrif with the SIC asking "What do you mean Mr. Bigby?" her piercing glare made the Sherriff shit uncomfortably a bit as he answered "The witches are on strike and are only giving basic Glamours. Memory wipes are out of our reach till they settle down."

Snow gaped as she asked "SINCE WHEN ARE THE WITCHES ON STRIKE?!" he shrugged as he replied "Since we moved here to this new dimension. I'm not sure about the details myself yet, I was gonna look into it but well…." His gaze went to the unconscious blonde for a moment as his stopped mid-sentence.

Both women understood what he meant. "Goddamnit, we can't keep going from world to world like this." Snow mumbled as she was on the verge of tears from the stress. They had only been in this world for a few months and was still trying to get everything set up. It was all a fucking mess!

They both heard a yawning sound as the blonde Mundy woke up and spoke "Yo, Mary! Thanks for saving me! So…. Who're these two?" they both sighed, it couldn't be helped now. They just had to hope this kid wasn't a gossip type of person and would keep his mouth shut.

"Names Bigby Wolf. I'm the Sherriff of Fabletown." Spoke Bigby as he lit another cigarette, the black-haired Fable walked up and introduced herself "And I'm Snow White, the SIC of Fabletown, and unofficial leader."

The blonde tilted his head at her name for a moment then realized "Snow White? From the Fairy Tale?" a nod was her only response. At first Naruto wanted to laugh but then he realized if Bloody Mary was real… then why not a Fairy Tale character?

"Okaaaaaaaay. I'll go along with this for now. So mind explaining everything for me because I'm a tad lost." He spoke wanting to get information NOW since he hated not knowing about something important.

The cat was now out of the bag and the only thing they could do was allow the ball to roll, so Snow began explaining "I'll try to make this brief, though it could become length. Many centuries ago, our homelands were invaded by the armies of the Adversary. We watched as other kingdom's burned but we didn't care. It was too late by the time we realized that the Adversary was systematically wiping out each kingdom.

Bigby here, also known as The Big Bad Wolf, found a portal leading to an alternate dimension, he guided a good many of us through the portal and we ended up in a place called New Amsterdam, which soon became New York City. We lived in a community called Fabletown, and a secondary one called the Farm, which is home to Non-human Fables who can't afford Glamours. A magic charm made by Witches to make Non-human fables appear human.

Not long ago, a series of murders happened, and before we knew it a figure known as The Crooked Man, exposed us before Bigby could arrest him, and so we were forced to travel to a new dimension. Here, in your world."

The blonde boy listened to the summarized story, nodding in understanding then spoke "You guys have had it rough. Forced off one home then out the next. That's pretty horrible." Snow's eyes softened knowing that this Mundy boy was a good one, and appreciated his sympathy, it felt refreshing that someone at least tried to empathize with her kind.

"Snow your sympathy is appreciated despite that it won't help us. Regardless, we must ask that you be sworn to silence, and not tell ANYONE of our existence, not even your parents." The black-haired woman spoke with full seriousness.

Mary slapped her forehead knowing Snow's fumble. "I don't have any parents. I'm an orphan." Spoke the blonde a bit sadly, Snow's mouth opened and closed for a second realized her blunder and could only mumble a short 'sorry'.

Bigby felt a bit sorry for the kid, sure he had a family, but he was the runt and treated as somewhat of an outcast, except by his mother Winter.

Naruto cleared his throat then spoke with complete seriousness "I swear to not reveal you to anyone." They all nodded knowing he was telling the truth, but Bigby brought something up "That's good enough for us, but not for Bluebeard."

The SIC's teeth clenched as she spoke "Agreed, we need a way to show that the boy here will stay quiet." The blonde's eyes twitched as he said slightly irritated "This 'boy' has a name Snow-san, it's Naruto Uzumaki."

She slightly bowed in an apologetic manner and spoke "Sorry." The Wolf Fable was pacing the floor smoking his cigarette then an idea hit him like a hammer to an anvil "We could make him my deputy."

Snow's jaw dropped, even Mary was stunned… a Mundy? Deputy? That was crazy! But… "It could work." Spoke the former princess with a smile but it quickly turned sour as she continued "But he's only a child."

At this point Bloody Mary decided to join the conversation "Who's learning to be a soldier at that Ninja Academy." That quickly shut Snow up.

Bigby smirked a bit as he pulled out a badge from his pants pocket mumbling "Never thought I'd actually give one out." The SIC of Fable town cleared her throat and instructed Naruto to raise his hand before speaking "Do you Naruto Uzumaki, swear to protect and serve Fabletown and it's residents?"

"I do swear." Answered the blonde.

"Do you swear to protect our secrets? To protect us from M… humans and each other?" She asked.

"I do swear." Answered the blonde again.

"And do you swear to never EVER tell other Mu… human's about us unless certain circumstances are met?" She asked once again with finality.

"I do swear." He answered for the last time.

"Then I, Snow White, by the power vested in me… I hereby make you New Fabletown's Deputy." She spoke with a smile, thinking about possibly building a social bridge between Fable and Mundy society.

"Here you go pal, welcome to the club." Bigby spoke half-jokingly as he gave the blonde teen his badge. With a chuckle the blonde accepted the badge and asked "So my job is to protect your society from humans?"

The Big Bad Wolf nodded but added "And other Fables." The blonde nodded in understanding, then a shouting sound was heard outside, someone was arguing with the doctor. "Shit, it's Bluebeard." Muttered Bigby in both frustration and annoyance.

"Head out the back. It's not safe right now till we get things smoothed over. Go home for now, we'll contact you later." Snow whispered to the new Deputy making him nod and sneak out the back door of the medical room, and slowly creep down the stairs to avoid this 'Bluebeard' guy.

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU?!" shouted the same voice he had heard, making the blonde Deputy run down the stairs as fast as his feet would carry him, then out New Fabletown's front door.

In the medical room Mary lit another cigarette as she mumbled to herself "Yep. That kid is interesting."

**End Chapter two.**

**A/N: And there you have it. Another chapter. Please review and put in suggestions. No Flames please. Thank's for reading. I may do a Naruto/ Soul Caliber story or try to update one of my older stories. Hell, I might update this one again depending on reviews. Goodbye for now and May God Bless America.**


End file.
